Turn Back The Pendulum
by Shiro No Kishidan
Summary: Sasuke gets one last chance to get things right by going back in time. Can he fix the mistakes of the past or will he countinue on the path of revenge?
1. Big Mistake

A/N: Hellooo… Shiro's back. I'm writing a new story because this idea got stuck in my head and now I can't get it out…Anyway's I'm putting Re: Winter Wars on hiatus because I need to practice writing more. So this story kind of has two purposes. Also if you're confused at the beginning don't worry that's kind of the point. It will make sense…trust me on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, believe it

Chapter 1: Big Mistake

* * *

_Being skilled isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream_

_Itachi (To Sasuke) _

_If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever care about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste…a little of my hatred._

_Sasuke (To Tobi)_

_You make mistakes…but…because of those mistakes…you get the strength to stand up to them…that's why I think you are truly strong._

_Hinata (to Naruto)_

* * *

A rasp of steel rang out in the clearing as Sasuke drew his sword. He stood across from Naruto the two of them panting; Naruto with his nine-tailed cloak fading while Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan returned to the regular three commas sharingan. Suddenly from above Hinata jumped between them lightly then quickly pushed off the ground only for Sakura to follow a second later with a chakra-infused fist that created a sizable dent in the ground. She quickly sprung after Hinata looking unpleased at having to fight a jyuuken master and former comrade. As the two ladies bounded in circles around the field an ANBU operative with distinct silver hair appeared, watching the ongoing with an indiscernible expression due to his mask.

Naruto turned to gawk at the new arrival and that was all the distraction Sasuke needed. He sprang forward, his blade poised to enter Naruto's heart. His eye meet Naruto's eye for one second as Naruto turned his head back in surprise at Sasuke. Then time stopped.

Sasuke found himself being sucked into Naruto's mindscape. Sasuke found himself standing on a water the area around him complete white in all direction with the Kyuubi sitting right in front of him clearly amused by the whole situation. Naruto was sitting on his head and stared at Sasuke, confused as to what Sasuke was doing in his mind again.

"Well hello there kit." The Kyuubi quipped at him.

"I don't have time for this right now. I'm going to sever my bond with Naruto once and for all." Sasuke shouted quite angrily. He was surprised that Naruto didn't answer but noticed the Kyubbi shaking. A few seconds later he burst out in full out laughter.

"Look kit, I could kill you right here and you would die out there but the master asked me to let you live for a little while."

"Shut up!" Sasuke quickly activated a Chidori and ran straight at him.

Sighing, the nine-tailed fox spirit just swung his left paw at Sasuke knocking him into the air only to be caught with the Kyuubi's other paw and swung into the watery surface. With a fiery glint in his eyes Kyuubi barked at Sasuke, "You shut up, you stupid kit! If I increase the chakra in my left hand by one more ounce it will burn you alive and I guarantee it will not be comfortable."

Sasuke slowly relaxed his muscles and stared back at the Kyuubi, sharingan blazing. "I'm going to offer you a deal. I'm going to let you return to your body and you're going to listen to Naruto. If you don't agree, I'm going to incinerate you. Nod for yes and shake your head for no. Also, if you try to attack Naruto when I release you then I'll give Naruto the rest of my power and he'll blow you to bits."

Sasuke, after a couple seconds, nodded, deactivating his sharingan. Kyuubi gave him a wicked grin and Sasuke felt the world spinning. Sheathing his sword, Sasuke turned around and sat down across from Naruto.

"Sakura!" He yelled tersely. The pink-haired girl jumped behind him, confused because she was removed for the fight and relieved that she didn't have to continue fighting. Hinata, who had joined Naruto, mirrored her expression. The sliver haired ANBU also confused by happy turn of events turned to hide and eavesdrop but was stopped when Naruto shouted, "Oi Kakashi-sensei! Come down here and don't try to hide…and why are you in ANBU uniform?"

"Um…" The silver masked jounin tried to cover for himself but was saved by Sasuke who already what to know what was going on cut him off. "Explain what's going on here."

Naruto scratched his head and started, "Well, Kyuubi said that he could use a jutsu, a time travel justu. I can take you back in time and you can correct your mistakes. His thought is that by reliving your past that you can find your error. I agree. Sasuke, whether you realize it or not, you need other people to help you and watch your back. You can't do everything on your own. Not to mention, I'm still more powerful than you. So you have three choices come with me back to Konoha now and face your crime, face me in combat, or go back in time with a blank slate. If you go back in time you can keep all your memories, so this means that you'll remember how to activate your jutsus and sharingan. Also Hinata and I will be coming back with you to watch you. So what do want to do?"

"I take your third option." Naruto grinned but Sasuke wasn't finished, "I also have a few conditions of my own. One Sakura and Kakashi come back with me. If you get your girlfriend I get mine. Kakashi can watch out for us and since he's our sensei it's good that he's in on missions. The other condition is that I want to kill Danzo and the two elders."

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought for a few minutes then looked back up at Sasuke, "The Kyuubi says that's okay but also says that you still can't stop the Uchiha Massacre. Actually you wouldn't be able to stop it anyways because your eight-year-old body couldn't stand up to him."

"Fine. Kakashi, why are you here?" Sasuke again asked tersely.

"Well I was told by the Hokage that if Naruto and Hinata failed to bring you and Sakura back, I was to return you both to the village dead or alive."

This earned him the glares of everyone else sitting in the clearing but he nervously laughed it off. Naruto continued the conversation, "Kyuu says that you can be sent back to any point in your life but the earlier the better. Sasuke, you can only back all the way to right after the Uchiha massacre however." Sasuke nodded grimly. "Also we're going to maintain the timeline as much as possible with a few exceptions. You all will be informed of these when we reach that point. Okay let's get started then."

After running through a complex series of hand signs, a red ball of chakra exploded out of Naruto surrounding the whole group. Then in a flash of light the whole group vanished.

* * *

A/N: Okay that wraps up chapter one. Anyways enjoy the story as Sasuke tries to redeem himself and see if bonds truly are worth the trouble them seem to be. Anyways please review.

Next time: What have all of Sasuke's friends done when they've return?


	2. Sasuke Strikes Back!

A/N: It's chapter two…Yep please enjoy. Also this chapter will set up a lot for the story so you may want to pay attention…read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sasuke Strikes Back

_It's almost unbearable, isn't it…the pain of being alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do about myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends!_

Naruto

To Gaara, Fighting to save Sakura during the Chunin Exam

* * *

Sasuke arrived the day after the massacre. Blinking, he found himself sitting in a room in the corner, with tears on his face. He wiped the tears off and surveyed his surroundings. The room was clean and everything was in its proper place except for a note that sat on a drawer which had a mirror on top of it. Opening the note, he immediately recognized Naruto's somewhat sloppy hand writing.

It said, "Hey Sasuke, welcome back. I'd love to give you a full update on what everyone has done but since I know you have a one track mind, I'll give you only the pertinent information. First we've blamed the Uchiha massacre on Orochimaru. Rejoice, the pedophile has another black mark on his record. Itachi's blame free of the whole matter. If you must, go and kill those three while the iron's hot. Security should be loosened. Meet up with us at Ichiraku's when you're done. We can talk more then. Second you're currently staying with Obito and Rin. Itachi's sleeping next door to you so be quiet. PS since most of what's written in this note is blatant treason, this note will burn itself 20 seconds after being opened." It was signed, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and time travel extraordinaire.

Swearing, Sasuke threw the note into his trashcan. After making sure that the fire didn't burn anything Sasuke looked in the mirror and immediately tried to activate his mangekyou sharingan to see if it still worked and to his pleasant surprise it still did although he could feel the very slow creep of deterioration in his eyes. Shaking himself, he stood up, checked the door to see if anyone was coming, then quickly jumped out of the window into the Konoha streets, still wet with morning dew. The village, still in a state of uproar over the Konoha's first bloodline massacre, ignored the young eight year old as he headed towards the Hokage's office. After arriving, he quickly poisoned the tea that was in the councilor's meeting room and waited nearby. Danzo and the two councilors walked in, drank the tea, and then promptly died. Using the sharingan, Sasuke quickly copied the handwriting of Danzo and wrote a quaint note stating that after realizing the evil he, Danzo, had committed by backing the Uchiha massacre and helping Orochimaru, he killed himself and the two councilors as atonement. Sasuke wanted to take credit for his handiwork but decided against it. It wouldn't do to add to the already large mass panic that was sweeping the city.

Sasuke quietly jumped out the window and casually walked down the street. Suddenly he stopped. Sasuke realized something. Pretty much all of his revenge was complete. Madara was off hiding somewhere and everyone else he wanted revenge on was dead. He even had his brother back. He already learned everything that he had wanted to form Orochimaru. He even knew that Madara could be defeated from his experience in the previous timeline. Sasuke had something he had never had something that he had never had before. Free time. He could do what he wanted. If he wanted, he could train as much as he wanted. He could go get the old team together. Nothing could stop him! With that disturbing thought, he entered the Ichiraku ramen shop that was close by

A loud cry of "Irassahimase" rang out from the store's owner Teuchi which was promptly ignored as Sasuke sat down with a much younger version of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Everyone was still working on their first bowl with the exception of Naruto who had just downed his third one.

"Teuchi, one miso pork ramen with extra pork!"

"Comin' right up."

Sasuke quickly ordered, "One shoyu ramen. No bamboo or onions please."

"Comin' right up."

Sasuke then waited for Naruto to start up some sort of conversation but he was pleasantly chatting with Hinata about something or another. After about a minute or two of sitting around, Sasuke got fed up with waiting.

"Naruto! Hello there!"

"Hu..WHAAAA!" Naruto fell out of chair with a thunk, surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance.

Sasuke, completely unfazed, tried to move the conversation forward, "Okay hurry up. What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Um…" Naruto sat back on his chair and quickly refocused, "Kakashi, why don't you start?"

"Well, I got back and saved Obito and Rin's life. However it turns out that in this timeline is that Madara is actually Tobi not Obito so we still have the Akatsuki. Anyways it kind of stinks not to have the sharingan but I'll be okay. I also informed the third of the fourth's plan to kill himself to seal the fox in Naruto. The crafty old man stopped him and sealed the fox inside Naruto using a shadow clone. He's retired now. Lastly, I brought Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato here after helping put Hanzo down with the help of Jiraiya. They're Jiraiya's team and they're Jonin."

"I'll go next." Said Hinata, speaking up, "I'm considered a prodigy of the Hyuga jyuuken on par with Neji. The ties between the branch and main families are very strong because that cloud ambassador that tried to kidnap me was promptly incapacitated by yours truly. Neji and I are closer now so he has much less psychological scarring. Naruto's also working on the branch family's seal…issue. Sakura, would you like to go?"

"I found Lady Tsunade and brought her back, retrained myself to get my strength back, and Sasuke, lean forward and close your eyes."

He did. Sakura's hands lightly touched his eye lids and a flow of healing chakra flowed through her hands into his eyes. A few seconds later, Sakura removed her hands and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"So what did you do?"

"Activate your mangekyou sharingan."

Activating his sharingan, Sasuke was surprised to see that his eyes were working without the faint creep of deterioration plaguing his sight.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura continued, "I worked for a couple years to fix the corruption of the mangekyou sharingan without you having to implant another's eyes."

Naruto finished, "I did a few things to change things. First some background info my mom and dad are both alive so I'm loved by the village because I'm a living sacrifice. After I turned about six, I left the village but I left a shadow clone here and rescued Gaara. We travel the world training, meeting people, creating a spy network, and generally have a good time. I mastered my dad's hiraishin jutsu so I can instantly transport between one place and any place I have a tag. I also made these cool medallions with hiraishin seals so I can teleport to anyone of you if you put some chakra into it. Here we go."

Naruto gave him a necklace with an Uchiha fan on it.

"Now more on my standing in the academy, I faked our lack of skill so we can surprise everyone around the time of the chunin exam. Hehehehe."

"Naruto, take it easy." Said Kakashi, slowly backing away

Naruto ignored him.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, remember that time with those hamsters..."

The effect was instantaneous. Naruto fell on the ground, twitched, and moaned, "So many hamsters…boom! Aaaaggghhh!"

After rolling for a few minutes, he eventually got up and started eating again with a haunted look in his eyes.

Sasuke, ignoring him, spoke up with a contented sigh, "Well you guys did a lot. Danzo and the councilors are dead now. Nothing like making people look like they committed suicide to start the day off."

"Ahh…nothing like the smell of vengeance in the morning." Naruto quipped between slurps.

"Shut it."

Kakashi cut in, "Okay people, as soon as you're done with your ramen we're going to training ground 12."

Training ground 12 was a training ground for Jonin who were developing new jutsu. It was a mystery to the whole village how that training ground stayed intact with so many high powered jutsus being tested there. Nobody was crazy enough to insure pretty much anything ninja related. After eating, the whole group leisurely walked over to the training ground, trading small talk and poking fun at each other. Thinking back on it, Sasuke noted that he had totally missed this while he was a missing-nin. In the Sound, everyone was too scared to talk to him and while he was with the Taka, well Suigetsu and Karin kept the banter going but he always had ignored them. Plus mocking Naruto was way easier since he always had adverse reactions.

After arriving at the training ground, Sasuke was very surprised to see about a thousand shadow clones training. As they arrived at the field the clones started dispelling in groups of ten or twenty.

"Staggered dispelling means less mental stress for me." Naruto explained somewhat disinterestedly.

"What exactly are you training them to do?" Sasuke asked somewhat warily.

"I have about five hundred working on my second elemental composition. I'm working on water right now. 250 are working on running through basic taijutsu stance and another 250 are playing ninja tool contact dodgeball. Basically an all out slugfest without ninjutsu, substitution is allowed. I have another 500 hundred reading all sorts of books. And of course I have one sitting in on my academy classes." Sasuke's jaw would have dropped but years of conditioning to not show his facial expression paid off.

Quickly gathering his thoughts, Sasuke asked another question that had bothered him for a while, "So, who else knows about the time travel?"

"Besides the five of us, Hiruzen, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsuande, Shizune, Teuchi, Ayame, and Itachi." Answered Kakashi succinctly.

"Wow…Well I can understand tha- Wait why Shizune, Teuchi, and Ayame again?"

"I'm dating Shizune. Also Teuchi and Ayame need to know so we have headquarters. "

"Ohhhh…our HQ's a ramen shop?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned happily.

"We're having this meeting why?"

"To discuss future plans and so I can show off."

"Why am I not surprised…"

"No idea." Responded Naruto, "But first showing off. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of clones showed up and in tandem all started singing the Bohemian Rhapsody. Some were gathered in orchestra being conducted by a Naruto with some very fancy clothes on. Many were also playing guitars, basses, pianos, and drums. The most impressive part had to have been a choir of five hundred split into a four part harmony.

"Now that we have background music, let's get started. So Sasuke what do you want to do…besides swear revenge on something."

"Too late. Already swore revenge on Orochimaru and Madara."

"Nuts…doesn't anything else besides swearing vengeance make you happy?"

"I'm not sure but why mess with success?"

"Anyways back to the previous question" Naruto said with a sigh," so what do you want to do?"

"Journey around, get the old team together, train, and relax. Actually, I was wondering if you could leave a shadow clone for me at the academy so I could leave for a while. Don't worry. I'll come back. I have the necklace. Remember." He shook the necklace. "Look, I know you don't trust me but I'll be back. I promise."

The group looked at him skeptically and would have protested except that Naruto cut them all off, "Okay, go for it. Couple things before you go though. One if you have any leftover chakra that you done use, store it in the pendant. Also you can send a chakra pulse to me if you want to call me over. I can warp over to you at about any time." Sasuke stared blankly at him, "Well what are you waiting for? Go."

Sasuke smirked and headed off to pack his bags.

* * *

A/N: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter because it seems like I'm trying to get a chunk of exposition out of the way so that the story can happen. In any case I'm using this next arc, the Sasuke Recruitment Arc to create a view into some events in the ninja world that were glossed over, like the Kirigakure coup failure. I will hopefully write sooner than my last update. See you soon!


	3. Homecoming

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long…I've decided to shorten the journey out of Konoha and put it as a series of flashbacks. Don't worry, you'll still see some characters you recognize and some more that you might from other series as time rolls on.

Chapter 3: Homecoming

* * *

_Bingo Book Entry: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Rank: SS_

_Codename: Amaterasu _

_Mask: Black (Just black with eye slits)_

_Rank: ANBU (Retired) Jonin instructor_

_Marital Status: Married_

_Other nicknames: The Human Taser, Tri-blade Master, Keeper of the Black Flame._

_Powers_

_Full mastery of the mangekyou sharingan_

_Mastery of lightening and fire ninjutsu_

_Mastery of several forms of taijutsu_

_Mastery of genjutsu_

_Mastery of snake and cat summoning_

_Full access to any techniques shown to him provided that it's not a kekkai genkai_

_Notes_

_Flee on sight_

_If confronted, avoid combat situations at all cost but at this point you're probably in a genjutsu so you're screwed._

_Bounty: 1,000,000,000 ryo_

* * *

Newly minted chuunins, Izumo and Kotetsu, sat on gate duty. This had been their fifth day on gate duty and frankly they were bored out of their mind. Nobody came through the main gates really so they sat there and sat there. So one can imagine the surprise that the two felt when Sasuke Uchiha limped into the village carrying an orange haired boy with help of another boy whose hair was white, and a young red head finishing up the odd procession. Sasuke turned and looked at the two chuunins and said, "We need immediate medical assistance for this boy here. Tsunade's probably the only one who can help him."

"Who are they?" Izumo asked confused.

"The girl's Karin Uzumaki. These two boys were protecting her when the big one Juugo got bitten by a snake that gave him this weird body transformation. Juugo passed out and Suigetsu over here helped me carry him. Anyways he really needs some medical help."

Ignoring him, Kotetsu continued, "What were you doing outside the village?"

At this point, Sasuke was getting upset, "Look we can discuss this later, Juugo really needs medical attention!"

Kotetsu ignored him, this was the first person who visited through the front gates in five days and he would be damned if he didn't do his job at least somewhat correctly. He repeated himself, "What were you doing outside the village?"

Sasuke sighed to himself, he hated using this excuse but he had no choice, "Uchiha vengeance related angst."

"Ohhh." Izumo and Kotetsu said together.

Izumo took over, "Kotetsu, stay at the gate. I'll take these people to the hospital and then Yondaime can take Sasuke's statement."

The group hurried quickly to the hospital.

After handing Juugo over to Tsunade, the group headed over to the Hokage's office. Izumo, after escorting them into the office, took his leave. Awaiting Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin were Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Itachi, and Minato.

Minato started up the conversation, "So, where were you for the past year?"

"Well…"

* * *

(Cue massive flashback scenes)

_Approximately, five minutes had passed since Sasuke had entered the compound. The caverns were eerily quiet. The only sound that he had heard was a quiet drip of the water echoing from the inner caverns. Jumping off of one ledge, he quietly landed in front of the cell that held the Kaguya heir. Said Kaguya heir was sitting in the back of his cell huddled in a corner. _

"_Who are you?" Kimimaro asked, his voice surprisingly hopeful even despite current circumstances._

"_I've come to rescue you. In about three minutes," Sasuke's voice caught in his throat because he knew he was going to regret saying this later, "an incredibly strong Kage-level pedophile is going to come after you and in about six years, he'll steal your body. I'm breaking you out of here because that's disgusting and nobody would miss a fugitive."_

"_Okay." Kimimaro said with a perfect deadpan._

"_Wait that's it. No protests, faulty rhetoric, or flashy ninjustsu."_

"_No, I trust you. You're the first person that has actually cared about me since I've been born."_

"_Okay…great. I'm breaking you out of here." _

_Quickly drawing his ninjato, Sasuke channeled fire through it and cut cleanly through the bars. Kimimaro slammed into the bars, knocking them loose and the two quickly hopped out of the cave. _

* * *

_Sasuke and Kimimaro ran through the city in a blind dash for the gate, trying to escape an irate Orochimaru who was scouring the city for them._ _Sasuke didn't even notice the young boy until he ran right into him. Both of them hit the ground with a solid thud. Picking himself up, Sasuke took a good look at the boy he ran into. He was no older than Sasuke, had fangs sticking out of his mouth, and had stark white hair. There was no doubt. It was Suigetsu._

'_That was waaaay too convenient.' Sasuke thought to himself._

_Suigetsu groaned to himself as he stood up. Sasuke, already standing, grabbed his shoulders with a wild look in his eyes saying, "Quick! We have to run! We're being chased by a gay pedophile! Run!"_

"_What's a pedophile?" Suigetsu asked innocently. Sasuke and Kimimaru sweatdropped._

_This was going to be a long day._

_Sasuke sat in his camp eating quietly with Suigetsu and Kimimaro. Suddenly he heard loud laughing, very loud laughing. Heading to the source, Sasuke had a sight burned into his memory that he would never forget. Zabuza Momochi, member of the seven swordsman's, class-a missing nin, and wielder of the Kubikiri Honcho, laughing on the ground, rolling and convulsing even as a young Haku tried to shake his master to get him to retain his senses but to no avail. Across from him was a squad of Kiri hunter nin who were bound up in different varying awkward positions which Sasuke burned from his memory. Sasuke just watched for another five minutes while Kimimaro and Suigetsu come to check on him. After Zabuza composed himself, he made quick work of the hunter nin and turned to face his three eight year old spectators. _

"_And who are you?"He asked gruffly._

_However nobody listened to him since Haku threw himself around Kimimaro's arm. Kimimaro blushed but didn't move while Suigetsu and Sasuke tried to hold back laughter. Zabuza's demeanor completely changed. This just made it worse for Sasuke who almost completely burst out laughing. He then remembered the giant sword on Zabuza's back and shut up. _

_Zabuza spoke up again, "I'll make this quick. I'm Zabuza Momochi, that's my adopted daughter Haku and I'm a class A missing nin. The boy comes with me and you don't die."_

_Kimimaro flinched but Sasuke reaffirmed him, "It's okay. Zabuza will be able to take care of you better than I could. Trust me, you'll see me again."_

* * *

_Sasuke jumped down in front of Karin and turned and kicked the ninja in between the legs. Suigetsu followed up, bisecting the poor ninja shoulder to waist. Karin, despite seeing a man get cut in half right in front of her, grabbed onto Suigetsu's arm, eyes lit up like stars._

"_You saved me! Thank you so much! Karin Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."_

_Suigetsu turned redder than Karin's hair and stammered, "Su-Su-Suigetsu Hozuki."_

_Karin let go his arm and smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Su-Su-Suigetsu Hozuki."_

_Sasuke just stood by '…what am I, chopped liver…'_

* * *

"_Tsukuyomi!"_

_Curse mark Jugo found himself in a world of red and black._

"_You will be stabbed for the next 72 hours."_

_Jugo collapsed into Sasuke's arms as the curse mark receded. _

"_Guys!" Karin yelled, "You got two minutes before Orochimaru gets here! Make it one minute!"_

"_Right. Suigetsu help me grab Jugo. We need to run!"_

_Wordlessly, Suigetsu helped Sasuke lift Jugo up and they quickly ran._

* * *

"And after that we headed back into the Leaf."

Minato spoke first, "Okay…interesting. Now I want you to tell me any powers you gained, a current skill estimate, and the powers of your fellow team mates."

"If I do, I want my team member and I to be enrolled into the ninja academy with my class and also that you don't accelerate us any further. I would like to start as a genin the same year as Naruto."

"Deal."

" I'm at least Jonin level. I have the mangekyou sharingan, mastered the Chidori, and am wearing a gravity seal which is set at 4x the normal gravity. The gravity seal increases the weight on your body and can be adjusted like a pair of chakra weights except that it puts weight equally on all muscles allowing for better training. I'm proficient in several styles of taijutsu, have mastered a plethora of ninjutsu, and a decent mastery of genjutsu. Suigetsu Hozuki here has a Kekkei Genkai that makes his body water. He's also quite a good swordsman. Karin is your fellow clan member, Naruto. That's right. She's an Uzumaki. She also has the ability to naturally sense people's chakra as well as transfer chakra to others. Jugo…He's a special case. He can manipulate his flesh and regenerate it due to a medical condition. However, it gives him the side effect of partial insanity because the chakra that's involved. I've just called it the curse mark. Anyways…that's about it. Any questions? "

Minato just sighed, "Bingo Book name."

"Amaterasu."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke and the rest of the not yet formed team 7 gathered on training field 12.

"Okay Sasuke, time to test your combat abilities!" Naruto said somewhat excitedly.

"Wait a minute. What happened when I was gone?"

"Fight first, info later."

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who looked rather embarrassed then looked at Naruto's grinning face and he understood.

"Dobe, you're dead."

"Bring it, teme."

The two squared off as Sakura and Kakashi moved to the edge of the field. Smiling even larger Sasuke thought possible, Naruto pulled out a blindfold, tied it over his eyes, and smirked, dropping into stance made famous by Gai.

"So you trained with Gai…" Sasuke said dubiously

"Yep, I started Lee off early so he'll be stronger and now I am too."

"Figures." With that the two sped at each other. As they approached Sasuke had an idea. A terrible idea. He activated his sharingan and mimicked Naruto's approach. Both of them started by leaping into a series of kicks yelling, "Raising Leaf Whirlwind!"

"You're copying me!"

"Hn"

"Why you!"

Naruto charged with fervor, fist cocked back and Sasuke did the same. Swinging with as much force as was capable in their young nine year old bodies, they swung their fists slamming each other in the face and sending each other flying back as they both slammed into trees.

Both of them got off the ground, wiped their mouth, spit, and glared at each other in the exact same way."You know, teme" the two said in unison, "This is starting to get really annoying!"

The two of them charged again and the fight continued in the same way for a while until Sasuke smirked yelling at Naruto, "You want me to stop copying you? Fine, but it's not my fault if you get hurt!"

Naruto disengaged and leapt back, "You couldn't even hit me if you tried!"

_We'll see about that_ thought Sasuke before he yelled, "Gravity seal, release!"

Again both of them charged forward and this time as they met instead of copying Naruto's punch, he dodged and sent a fist right into Naruto's stomach. Quickly jumping back, Naruto grinned, holding his stomach. "You're fast, teme! At least as fast Lee when we first met him."

"Good."

Sasuke and Naruto ran back into the fray. Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's attacks and countered with a text book uppercut that knocked Naruto up in the air. Jumping, Sasuke followed up with a quick spin kick, slamming Naruto in the chest and sending him flying.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" several caught Naruto and placed him on the ground while hundreds of others appeared around Naruto shielding the original from Sasuke. Infusing chakra into his legs, Sasuke jumped up in the air escaping the mass of clones around him. Pulling out one kunai, Sasuke threw it at the crowd below, quickly ran through the hand signs, and shouting, "Shadow kunai jutsu!"

The kunai multiplied, all whizzing towards the mass below.

"Oh yeah, Dobe!"

"What?"

"Exploding kunai!"

"Oh shi-" Naruto was cut off as all of them exploded in a beautiful cacophony.

Landing quickly, Sasuke stood in the now devastated training group watching the smoke from all of the tags cleared. Naruto stood proud, his wrapping around his eyes gone, and surprisingly unscratched by previous assault, his pupils in horizontal slits. _Sage mode…well, nuts...wait a second, how is he in sage mode? That normally takes a few minutes to charge up…unless he didn't move after he made the shadow clones but that means that he somehow withstood the hundreds of exploding tags…_

Sasuke's musings were interrupted by Naruto, "Okay teme, bring it."

Grimacing, Sasuke knew he'd have to fight blind (an irony since Naruto was blindfolded) so he waited for Naruto to strike first. Naruto obliged.

"Wind Style! Wind Bullet!"

Sasuke immediately countered, "Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!"

The fire ball quickly overcame the wind bullet and sped towards Naruto until he countered again, "Water style! Water Wave!"

A quick burst of water shot out, cutting the fireball apart and dispelling it. Sasuke quickly raised his arm, yelling "Lightening style! Pale Lightening!"

The lightening quickly dispersed the water and flew towards Naruto but stopped about a foot in front of Naruto. He smirked.

"It's advanced wind manipulation. Basically by leaking chakra into the air, I can use it as a protective barrier. It also allows me to sense chakra signals as well and the best part: I can withdraw my chakra from the air to gather up sage energy while moving. Oh by the way behind you."

Sasuke quickly turned around to see three Narutos smirking at him and a rasenshuriken flying towards him.

"Susano'oh!" Sasuke yelled as a burning ethereal warrior rose up around him. He continued, "Inferno style! Javelin of Amaterasu!"

A spear of black fire flew forward slamming into rasenshuriken causing a massive explosion so large that it slammed both of the two fighters through several trees. Picking himself up, Sasuke limped over to the devastated field where he found Naruto in the same condition as him.

"You want to call this a tie?" Sasuke said amicably. The thoughts going through his head were an entirely different matter.

"Ouch…okay." Naruto said, stumbling over to where Sasuke was and offered a hand. Sasuke eagerly took and then grinned, darkly muttering, "Chidori Stream."

Naruto instantly fell over; his body coursing with electricity. Sasuke quickly tied him up and dragged him over to where Sakura and Kakashi were standing.

"If you think that will stop me teme you're in for a big surprise." Naruto disappeared, substituting himself with a log. He reappeared in the field smirking until a hail of kunai appeared above him. Naruto quickly substituted himself again only for more kunai to appear again. This happened for several substitutions until Naruto stopped, picking up one of the kunai and throwing it up at the multitude raining down at him. He quickly threw his hands together in a flurry of hand signs, yelling, "Shadow Kunai Jutsu!"

Sasuke however was smirking. Putting up one very familiar hand sign, he yelled, "True art is an explosion! Katsu!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Hidden Stone…

Deidara and his team walked into a bar after a long mission. He sneezed, blowing up the whole establishment, all the people inside, and his team. After seeing the destruction caused by his sneeze, he loudly proclaimed, "This is art!" and fled the scene. This started Deidara's journey as a class-S missing nin.

* * *

Sakura turned to him, "Deidara, really?"

"It's all in good fun." Sasuke said with a twisted grin as he watched Naruto get blasted with explosions and electrical shocks. "I put a small seal on Naruto's clothes. Whenever he uses chakra, it activates summoning a hail of exploding kunai."

Sasuke started laughing darkly while Sakura sighed and Kakashi just shook his head. The three of them watched the destruction for a few moments before Naruto landed in front of him, smoking in a burning lump.

"Now you want to tell me what you did while I was gone."

In response, Naruto disappeared behind Sasuke in a flash and punched him in the kidneys, only for Sasuke's body to explode in lightening. Naruto twitched and fell over.

"Underground decapitation jutsu!" Naruto quickly found his head sticking out of the ground. Leveling himself with Naruto, Sasuke looked at the poor boy and asked, "What did you do to me?"

"Made my clone of you declare his undying love for Sakura. Other than that, nothing really. Don't worry, I did the same thing with Hinata. In a matter of fact, you should be thanking me. Ino's nowhere near as clingy as she used to be."

"Alright…thanks." With that, Sasuke turned to Sakura and Kakashi, "So you guys want to go to Ichiraku's? I'm straving."

The three walked away chatting leaving Naruto trapped in the ground, "Um… guys, guys, I can't get out."

* * *

Omake: Nartuo talks with his Clones part 1

(These may be funny but they will have a certain amount of plot to add to the story)

Day turned to night and the young Uzumaki had dug enough that he could move his hands enough to make hand signs. He quickly made a shadow clone and substituted himself with it. After dusting himself off, he turned to the clone that was stuck in the hole who oddly enough looked rather thoughtful.

"Before I dispel you, it seems you have something to say."

"You know, I've been thinking in the relatively short time I have before I get assimilated, today sucked…big time."

"I know. I totally agree."

The two talked for a few minutes and anyone walking by would have been surprised and mostly likely disturbed by the fact that Naruto was talking with a head that was stuck in the ground.

Real Naruto looked at clone Naruto, " So what do you want?"

In a look that would have made Ibiki cry, clone Naruto answered, "We shall have vengeance on-"

He was abruptly cut off as Naruto almost blasted him with an overpowered wind bullet, "Bad clone! No saying vengeance, or revenge, or anything related to it."

The clone Naruto however had other ideas, "No, hear me out." Real Naruto glared at him, "I meant pranking him."

"Oh…well why didn't you just say so?"

"Here's my idea." Real Naruto bent down and listened as Clone Naruto whispered the idea into his ears. Real Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Great idea. It will take some time but…" They both looked into each other's eyes and started laughing, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

At Ichiraku's

Sasuke stopped mid-slurp, quickly looking up as if surprised by something. Kakashi looked over to him, "Hm…something up, Sasuke?"

"My vengeance senses are tingling and based on the feeling I'm getting I'll be a large part of it."

Sakura sighed and looked at the two, "Are you sure you're not being paranoid?"

"I can never be too safe with Naruto around."

* * *

A/N: part two: And done. I promise to update more frequently. Seriously…I do. Remember, Reviews are the lifeblood of authors and without we dry out and lose focus. Thank and tune in next time to see the Naruto crew fall from great heights, get injured, and revitalize the Konoha Ninja Academy.


End file.
